Lima Cerita Pendek HunHan
by Urushibara Puterrizme
Summary: ada lima cerita disini. itu hunhan semua. ini di adaptasi dari beberapa riddle horor yang di ubah puterr sebisa mungkin. jujur puterr bingung apa genre ama ratenya ini udah bener apa belom / RnR please! and sorry for typo(s)


_Aku ga tau mau nulis apa di sini_

_Baca aja ye?_

_Kalo bingung review aja_

_Aku bales kok_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lima Cerita Pendek HunHan**_

_**By. Urushibara Puterrizme**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Run Devil Run **_(ini humor)_

Kalian pasti pernah 'kan mendengarkan lagu _Run Devil Run _milik SNSD? Nah, pagi ini dalam perjalanan ke kampus menggunakan bus dia mendengarkannya lewat _headset_ yang tersambung ke ponselnya. Saat di halte depan kampusnya dan bus berhenti, dia turun dan menemui baekhyun yang sudah menunggu nya.

"Selamat pagi, baek. Mukamu tertekuk kenapa? Menurutku ini pagi yang cerah." Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan beriringan menuju kelas pagi mereka.

Bibir baekhyun makin mengerucut maju. "kau pernah dengar lagu _Run Devil Run _milik SNSD tidak, _Hyung_?"

Luhan menatap baekhyun yang kini sudah duduk disampingnya. Mereka sudah di kelas. "tentu saja sudah. Aku mendengarkannya pagi ini. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Chanyeol melakukannya."

Hah?

"kau tau bagian si _namja_ yang menyamarkan nama _yeoja_ lain menjadi _namja_ 'kan, _Hyung_?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Chanyeol melakukannya. Tapi bukan merubahnya menjadi _namja_. Dia pasti tau kalau aku tetap cemburu kalau dia berdekatan dengan _namja_ lain yang tak kukenal."

"lalu?"

"Chanyeol menambahi nama kontaknya dengan kata _'-saem' _tentu saja aku tak tau! Dan kemarin aku baru tau kalau ternyata yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah hyorin-_noona_ yang ditulis jadi hyorin-_saem_! Sialan!"

Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat sesuatu. Di ponsel Sehun juga banyak kontak yang mengandung embel-embel _'-saem'_. Luhan harus mengeceknya nanti!

.

"akh! Luhannie! Berhenti! Ini sakit!"

Luhan tetap melakukannya. Tak peduli bahwa Sehun sudah kesakitan karena ulahnya. "rasakan ini! Cepat katakan padaku! Kau pasti berbohong padaku 'kan!"

Sehun benar-benar ingin menarik tangan Luhan menjauh sekarang. "akh! Kalau tidak percaya telepon- akh! Saja!"

Luhan merebut ponsel Sehun dan segera menelpon salah satunya. _Lady-Seongsaengnim_.

"_yeoboseo_?!" Luhan langsung berbicara keras. Tak peduli bahwa Sehun tengah membayangkan hal yang buruk tentang nasib nilainya kedepan.

"_Oh Sehun?! beraninya kamu menggunakan nada sekeras itu pada saya! Kamu ingin hukuman?!"_

Luhan mematung. Suara ini besar sekali. Ini benar-benar seorang _saem_.

"ah, _jeosonghamnida_, Lady-_saem_. Saya _namjachingu_ Sehun. saya kira anda selingkuhannya. Saya benar-benar minta maaf."

Sehun merebut ponselnya dan menempelkannya pada telinganya. "_saem_, tadi itu _namjachingu_-ku. Maaf, _saem_. Itu tidak di rencanakan. _Namjachingu_ saya tadi tiba-tiba mengira saya selingkuh."

"_tak ada maaf, Oh Sehun! cepat keruangan saya! SEKARANG!"_

Sehun menatap Luhan tajam sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk dan tangan kanannya membentuk _peace sign_. Aih, ini memalukan!

.

.

**Suara Siapa? **_(kalo sadar ama tulisannya, ini horror)_

"hah… hah… hun-ahh... kurasa kita harus.. berhentihh…"

"kenapa? Aku belum puas."

"tapi… eungh… kenapa matamu… tertutup dengan kain? Harusnya aku yang… -akh!"

"aku ingin merasakan sensasinya. Dengan menutup mata, semua yang kurasakan lebih jelas."

"karena matamu tertutuph… kau tak tau kalau… ugh! Lubangku sudah berdarahh…"

"aku sampai, lu…"

"ARRGGHHH!/EUUNGGHH!"

"aku akan tidur, lu."

"lubangku berdarah, hun-ah~"

_Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~_

Hening seketika menyapa. Hanya ada suara dengkuran halus.

"benarkah? Biar aku melihatnya. ah… ternyata memang berdarah. Tenang saja. Takkan ada yang melakukannya lagi."

Luhan bergidik saat merasakan beberapa jari-jari yang dingin menyapa daerah sekitar lubang miliknya. Dan akhirnya, jemari dingin itu luhan rasa telah menjauh.

Selanjutnya Luhan membangunkan Sehun karna suara yang terakhir ia dengar. Sehun yang masih tertidur memeluknya dan menutup matanya dengan kain.

.

.

**Ancaman Untuk Seorang **_**Author **__(udah ketahuan banget mah kalo ini horror)_

_Tek! Tek! Tek! Tek! Tek!_

'_maafkan deer. Deer butuh waktu untuk rehat dari dunia fanfic. Walau fanfic mystery ini belum selesai. Tapi maafkan deer. Deer harus undur diri. Deer tidak yakin akan kembali secepatnya. deer bahkan tidak yakin fanfic ini akan deer teruskan. Mungkin deer akan men-delete fanfic ini. mian.'_

_Tek!_

Dengan satu klik pada tombol enter kata-kata itu sudah terpapar dengan kejamnya di bagian paling bawah _fanfic_ _mystery_ miliknya yang belum tamat hingga sekarang. Deer, itu penname milik Luhan. Dia benar-benar lelah. Walaupun review sangatlah banyak mengalir di _fanfic_ itu. Tapi Luhan benar-benar tak bisa. Awalnya ada seorang _reviewer_ yang menjadi penyemangatnya dan sering berbalas PM dengannya. Namanya _Oh Hun-ah. _dia selalu mengatakan bahwa dia adalah penggemar berat _fanfic_ yang beratasnamakan _Deer _itu. Entah bagaimana _reviewer_ itu bisa membuat moodnya naik dan ide untuk meneruskan _fanfic_ _mystery_ miliknya yang terkadang _hang_ di tengah jalan.

_Fanfic_ nya itu berkisah tentang _author_ dari sebuah novel yang kehilangan ide untuk kelanjutan novelnya yang sebentar lagi menghampiri _deadline_ yang sengaja ia buat sendiri. Hingga sang _author_ menemukan ide ketika ibu dari _author_ tersebut mendapatkan kiriman untuk dirinya –si _author_- yang berisi satu buah pisau dapur, satu tali tambang yang lumayan besar, satu toples yang bertuliskan _'untuk cairan_ _merah_ _pekat'_, satu pembersih pakaian semacam pemutih, dan sebuah pembersih lantai. Dengan sepucuk surat yang berisikan kalimat _'jangan sampai kau membuatku menggunakan barang-barang ini karena kau tak meneruskan novelmu. By, your novel huge fan.'_. dan dengan itu si _author_ melanjutkan novel miliknya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan tidak melanjutkan novelnya. Semua orang merasakan kekecewaan karena hal ini. Namun ada satu yang berbeda. Suatu malam saat _author_ itu tertidur. Sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya _'biarkan aku menggunakan alatnya sekarang. Aku akan datang tepat setelah kau selesai membaca pesan ini. By, your novel huge fans.' _Dan akhirnya sang _author_ terbunuh mengenaskan malam itu juga. Dia terpotong dengan pisau dapur, tali tambang itu untuk mengikatnya agar tak kabur. Darahnya di masukkan oleh si _huge fans _ke toples, pemutih untuk membersihkan pakaian si _huge fans_, dan pembersih lantai untuk membersihkan cipratan darahnya di lantai. Pembunuhan itu tertutupi sempurna. Bahkan sang ibu tak sadar dan malah mengira darah si anak itu adalah saus. Dan cerita berakhir disana. Tapi Luhan benar-benar tak bisa melanjutkan cerita yang sudah sempurna itu. Dirinya selalu merasakan ketakutan yang teramat sangat jika dia sudah berniat mengetik isi _fanfic_ miliknya yang bersambung di bagian _menerima pesan di malam hari_ itu.

Luhan meletakkan laptop miliknya di atas meja dekat ranjangnya dan berbaring selanjutnya. Tak peduli dengan mesin cucinya yang berbunyi sejak tadi atau kain pelnya yang belum ia peras. Luhan bahkan terlampau takut untuk beranjak dari ranjangnya. Dia merasakannya lagi. Rasa takut saat mengetik _fanfic_ itu, kembali menderanya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya.

"_kau punya 'kan? Maksudku pisau dapur, tali tambang, toples, pembersih pakaian, dan pembersih lantai? Jika punya aku akan datang tepat setelah kau membaca pesan aku akan memberikan Eomma mu hadiah jika sudah selesai dengan dirimu. By, your fanfic huge fan, Oh Hun-ah."_

.

.

**Have You Seen My Boyfriend? **_(ini horror sebenernya jika paham)_

"apa kau melihat _namja_ tinggi berkulit putih bernama Sehun? Dia suami-ku!" seorang _namja_ bermata rusa itu bertanya panik pada tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Dia benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Pakaiannya benar-benar lusuh. Suaranya terdengar serak. Sepertinya ia sudah bertanya pada banyak orang. Sang tetangga hanya menatap _namja_ itu kasihan.

"maafkan aku, Luhan-_ssi_. Aku tak melihatnya."

Dan saat ada sebuah mobil polisi melintas di depan rumahnya, Luhan tiba-tiba melompat didepan mobil itu. Membuat sang sopir yang juga polisi nge-rem mendadak dan keluar.

"apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya polisi itu simpati.

Luhan menarik seragam polisi itu di bagian dada. "apa anda melihat suami-ku? Namanya Sehun… Dia… berkulit putih- hiks… dan tinggi… rambutnya pirang… apa anda melihatnya?!" Luhan histeris di depan polisi itu. Dia benar-benar merasa Sehun tertelan bumi. Tak ada orang lain yang menemukannya.

Polisi itu bertanya pada Luhan. "sudah berapa jam dia hilang?"

"berapa jam?! Dia sudah hilang lebih dari lima hari ini!" Luhan benar-benar merasa polisi ini tak tanggap sama sekali dengan keadaannya. Dia sudah se-histeris ini dan polisi itu masih tenang?

_Polisi gila!_, pikir Luhan sinis.

Polisi itu menghubungi kantornya dan melaporkan hilangnya Sehun. "jika kami menemukannya kami akan menghibungi anda. Nama anda?"

"Luhan, Oh Lu Han."

Sudah dua hari, dan Luhan masih bertanya dengan panik kepada seluruh orang yang ia temui. Apa orang itu melihat Sehun selama seminggu terakhir? Dia tinggi dan berkulit putih dan juga berambut pirang. Tapi tak ada satu pun orang yang mengatakan bahwa mereka melihat Sehun dalam kurun satu minggu ini.

Hingga akhirnya Luhan menemukan polisi itu lagi. "bagaimana?! Apa kalian menemukan Sehun?!" nada Luhan tetap sama. Panik.

Polisi itu terlihat menyesal. "maafkan kami, Luhan-_ssi_. Kami tidak menemukannya. Kami juga ingin memberitahu bahwa kami menyerah akan kasus ini karena Oh Sehun-ssi tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali."

Luhan langsung terlihat lemas. "baiklah. Terima kasih atas bantuannya."

Luhan berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya dengan lemas. Dan ia masuk. Namun saat menutup pintu, sebuah seringaian iblis tercetak di bibirnya.

"_aku sudah menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Polisi itu bodoh!"_

.

.

**Namjachingu-ku Enam Tahun Terakhir **_(butuh imajinasi.)_

"lu, aku benar-benar minta maaf.."

"apa yang kau lakukan? Berhenti melakukannya!"

"_Eomma_ku.. dia sedang butuh operasi besar dan aku sangat membutuhkan uang. Kau tau bukan aku sudah miskin karena itu?"

"apa kau baik-baik saja, hun-_ah_? Jangan seperti ini."

"_gomawo_."

"aku akan meminjamkan uang pada _Appa _jika kau mau."

"_gomawo_. Dan.. ugh-"

"minum saja _bubble tea _ku. Habiskan."

"_gomawo, _Lu."

"hei, kenapa kau begitu? Kita sudah berpacaran lebih dari enam tahun, hun-_ah_."

"jika tak ada kau, mungkin aku sudah bunuh diri semalam."

"aigoo, Jangan khawatirkan hal itu."

"maaf mengganggu tidur malammu, lu. aku akan membuat tidurmu lebih nyenyak."

_(bingung? Budayakan baca dari bawah. Tapi kalo masih ga paham ya nasib.)_

.

END :)

.

Gimana? Aneh ya? Mian~

Yang nomor tiga itu ati-ati ya buat yang _author_. Jangan ampe hiatus. Nanti malah gitu. Kkkk~

.

Bingung? Bisa review

Ngerasa pernah baca? Puterr emang ambil dari riddle di sebuah blog dengan beberapa perubahan. Jadi ya… gitu

Kalo mau protes monggo

Ada yang slah ama ceritanya? Bisa review

Jadi takut? Kaya nya ga serem. Jadi ga bakalan. Ga paham mungkin iya.

.

**So, Mind to Review?**

.

Ini salah rating ga sih?

.


End file.
